dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Android 8
| Race = Android | Date of death = 774 Age (Revived) 749 Age (Path to Power, Revived) | FamConnect = Dr. Gero (Creator) Dr. Flappe (Co-Creator) }} makes his debut in "Mysterious Android No. 8", the 39th episode of the ''Dragon Ball'' anime, which premiered on November 19, 1986. He makes his first manga appearance in "Mechanical Man No. 8", the 63rd chapter of the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, issued on March 10, 1987. Dr. Gero's eighth creation, Android 8 was designed to serve the Red Ribbon Army, but was seen as faulty because of his well-spirited nature. He bears heavy resemblance to Frankenstein's monster. Biography Dragon Ball Red Ribbon Army Saga Android 8 is introduced by Ninja Murasaki, who intends to use him against Goku, however 8 refuses to battle the child. When Murasaki threatens to detonate 8 via remote control, Goku knocks the trigger out of his hand and knocks out Ninja Murasaki. Goku nicknames Android 8 "Eighter" (Hat-chan), and he becomes Goku's friend. When General White threatens the android with an ultimatum to either kill Goku or the village chief will be shot, Goku decides to stop the torment by turning his back so that White may shoot him unopposed, and an enraged Android 8 punches White clean out of Muscle Tower's upper most window. Afterward, Android 8 proceeds to destroy Muscle Tower, putting an end to at least part of the evil Red Ribbon Army. After eliminating the Army contingent in Jingle Village, 8 reveals that he discovered the Dragon Ball that the army was looking for and hid it, knowing that they intended to kill the villagers once it was found. Hearing this, the head of the village invites 8 to live among them. King Piccolo Saga Android 8 is seen again during the King Piccolo Saga of Dragon Ball when he goes to rescue Suno after she falls victim to King Piccolo's assault on King Castle. Android 8's appearance in "Lost and Found" was his last in the Dragon Ball anime. Dragon Ball Z Kid Buu Saga Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout Dragon Ball Z, the most prominent being during the Kid Buu Saga, when Goku is forming a Spirit Bomb and 8, along with his fellow villagers, supplies Goku with his energy to use against Kid Buu. The fact that he is alive at this time proves that completely artificial life can be revived by the Dragon Balls, as he appears to have been revived along with Earth's inhabitants after the planet's destruction by Buu. Android 8 is also briefly seen in Dragon Ball GT, when Super Super Saiyan 4 Goku and the others are trannporting Earthlings off of the planet before its destruction. Movies Android 8 appears in the 4th, and newest, ''Dragon Ball'' film, The Path to Power, which is a retelling of the early Dragon Ball story, altering from canon for theatrical purposes. One major plot change is that Android 8 is destroyed by newly titled "Commander Black" of the "Black Ribbon Army", which causes Goku to snap and push himself into a severly powered up stage, allowing him to destroy the giant mech (sort of) that Black is inside, which ultimatly kills Black along with it. Inconsistent Origin As Gero was not introduced to the series until five years later in Dragon Ball Z, a filler episode of the Dragon Ball anime established that the scientist Dr. Flappe was the inventor of Android 8. The fact that Flappe does not appear in Akira Toriyama's manga work, nor is he mentioned as the creator of any android models in Dragon Ball Z, coupled with the fact that Toriyama was in fact involved in the production of anime filler material, makes it difficult to identify exactly who designed Android 8. To compromise for this, there have been suggestions that both Gero and Flappe created Android 8 as a joint effort. Another possibility is that Android 8 came from a totally different line of Red Ribbon Androids, and so would not have been included. Android 17 asserts during the Androids Saga of Dragon Ball Z that Dr. Gero destroyed the first fifteen Androids he designed, however this disturbs the canonicity of both the mainstream series (as Android 8 makes cameo appearances throughout both Z'' and ''Dragon Ball GT) and Super Android 13!, which features Androids 13, 14 and 15 as its lead villains, and provides an original explanation that Dr. Gero was murdered by Android 17 and 18 prior to personally completing 13 through 15 (leaving an underground supercomputer to finish the models posthumously). Video Games He also makes his first playable appearance in a Budokai Tenkaichi 3 ''as a playable character. In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, Eighter gets captured by General White, and turned evil (For the first time). Techniques and abilities * Eighter's Anger (八憤, ''Hachiikidooru): Android 8 releases a massive fiery wave of energy similar to Super Explosive Wave. This attack is named in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * You Hurt Goku!: Android 8's ultimate attack in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Android 8 attacks the opponent with a punch that sends his opponent reeling. He then repeatedly uses chop and punch-like attacks to beat the opponent further backward, finishing them off with a massive punch that sends them flying across the stage. This move was likely inspired by the punch he used to defeat General White. * Eighter Attack: Android 8 zooms through the air out into the distance with his arm out like Superman and flies into the opponent. The name comes from Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Android bomb: Since most Androids were given a built in bomb, it is well known that Android 8 also had one, giving him the ability to self-destruct. * Flight: Through a jet-pack installed on his back, Android 8 can fly with great speed. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Shozo Iizuka * FUNimation Dub: Mike McFarland * Ocean Dub: Dale Wilson (Dragon Ball Z) * Latin American Dub: Ricardo Hill (Dragon Ball), Arturo Mercado (Dragon Ball Z) * Portuguese Dub: António Semedo Trivia *In the manga, Goku calls Android 8 "8-man" while in the anime and Tenkaichi 3, Goku calls him "Eighter." *Android 8 has also been called Franky in reference to his resemblance to Frankenstein's monster. *Android #8 is the only Android to appear in all three series; Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. *A character created for Dragon Ball Online resembles Android 8, and located on it's armor is the number "8000". Category:Characters Category:Androids Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Red Ribbon Army Category:Males Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Characters who can fly